Return To Storybrooke
by FEAZeldagamer2247
Summary: When we last saw our heroes, everyone returned to their world, little did they know Hades plans to capture Robin and Kailey as a sacrifice for the earth mother Gaea! Will our heroes find Kailey and figure out Chrom's disappearance? Note: I don't own any rights to any of the TV shows/movie/video games/characters except for Nica and Kailey.


Return To Storybrooke

A FEA/Fates, OUAT, PJ, Shin Megami Tensi, HTTYD, &, Fairy Tail crossover story

By: FEAZeldagamer2247

 **Chapter 1**

In the halidom of Ylisse, Kailey was taking a walk through the forest. She began singing her own version of Aqua's song as she walked deeper into the forest. All of a sudden, a massive portal as big as a house appeared in the sky. Zombie-like warriors appeared and fell out of the portal. Once they got up, Kailey, (who forgot to equip any kind of weapon while she was out there), ran. She kept running through the forest until she found herself by a lake. Kailey, then sang her song and went through the portal that she created. Two Risen followed her through and they all appeared somewhere in a town. Kailey didn't know what to do. "Kailey…" a voice bellowed. Kailey turned around to see if someone was with her. Nothing. All of a sudden, Kailey's vision blurred, she collapsed to the ground. Kailey looked to her right, to see a cloaked figure looking at her. Kailey then knew who it was even if he was wearing a hood over his head. "Hades…" Kailey stammered.

 **Chapter 2**

In the town of Magnolia lies a magical guild. And it's name is, Fairy Tail. It was 2:00 PM in Fairy Tail and everyone was going on about their daily lives. Well, mostly everyone… "Erza! Fight Me!" shouted Natsu. "Shut up Natsu! I can't deal with you're yelling anymore!" shouted Gray. Natsu and Gray head butted each other in rage. "What did you say ice boy?!" shouted Natsu. "Ice boy?! Who are you calling an ice boy?! You fire freak!" shouted Gray. "Are you looking for a fight?!" shouted Natsu. "KNOCK IT OFF!" shouted Erza as she punched both boys into the wall. "Erza is pretty scary isn't she Carla?" said Wendy. "You should see her when someone drops her cake, she's Really scary then." said Lucy. Wendy noticed Carla in concentration. "What's wrong Carla?" asked Wendy. "I just had another vision…" Carla started. "Of what?" asked Lucy. "Guys, someone's getting kidnapped right now, follow me!" shouted Carla. "What?! Natsu, Gray, get up and hurry!" shouted Erza. "Alright, a fight! Now I'm fired up! Come on Happy!" shouted Natsu in a "happy" mood. "Aye sir!" shouted Happy. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla ran off to help.

 **Chapter 3**

Kailey was still collapsed on the ground, her mind about to go unconscious from Hades knocking her out. "Now, I'm going to send you to a place where no one, not even Chrom can find you…" said Hades. "No… Please…" Kailey stammered. As Hades was about to teleport Kailey, Hades heard a voice in the distance. "I don't think so bud!" shouted Natsu. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla came up to help. "Ugh, great more pests…" said Hades. Hades summoned more Risen that appeared out of the ground. "Lucy, I'm gonna need backup while the rest of us take care of these Zombie things and this creep!" said Natsu. "Alright!" said Lucy. Lucy grabbed one of her golden keys. "Open gate of the Lion! Leo!" shouted Lucy as a boy about the same age as Gray showed up with red-brown hair, wearing glasses. "Hi Lucy. Let's beat these freaks!" said Loki. Lucy and Loki defeated ten risen in their path. "Ice make, Lance!" shouted Gray as ice lances defeated five risen. Gray ran over to Kailey's side. "Hey, you okay? Don't worry we're here to help." said Gray as he carried Kailey to safety. "Who the heck are you anyway?!" shouted Natsu. Hades said nothing and attacked. Natsu dodged Hades's attack. "Roar of the fire dragon!" shouted Natsu as he blasted Hades with his fire. Hades took the blow and landed on his feet. "You're gonna have to do better than that!" shouted Hades as he punched Natsu with his dark magic. Natsu landed hard on the ground in pain. "Natsu! Hold on I'll-!" shouted Happy as he was stopped by Gray. "No, I'll help Natsu! You get this girl to the guild!" shouted Gray. "Aye, sir!" said Happy. Happy sprouted wings and flew Kailey to the guild. "What…?" stammered Kailey. "Hey, hang in they're. We're almost there." said Happy. "Pah… They're more powerful than I thought… This isn't over Dragon Slayer!" said Hades. Hades disappeared. "Come on Natsu! Hurry up and let's get to the guild!" shouted Gray.

 **Chapter 4**

Everyone finally arrived at the guild. Happy burst through the door. "Bisca, Marijane, can you get this girl to the infirmary?" asked Happy. "Yes. Come on Bisca." said Marijane. Marijane and Bisca then took Kailey to the infirmary. "What's… going… on…?" stammered Kailey. "Hey, it's okay you're safe." said Marijane. "But, you need to rest now okay?" said Bisca. "C-Chrom…" stammered Kailey. "Huh? Who's Chrom?" asked Bisca. "Probably one of her friends." said Marijane. Kailey drifted off into consciousness.

Meanwhile in the Fairy Tail guild…

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Lucy. "Mirajane said that she got knocked out so, hopefully she'll wake up soon." said Bisca. "Yeah I hope so." said Lucy.

 **Chapter 5**

Chrom, Robin, Nica, and everyone else went to go see what that portal was that showed up in the sky. "Do you guys think that Validar is behind this?" asked Robin. "Well, I don't know Robin. We killed him for good remember? And all I know is that Kailey said that she'd be back after her walk." said Nica. All of a sudden, another portal appeared in front of everyone. Percy came through the portal along with Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel. Everyone drew their weapons in surprise. "Whoa, whoa, Robin it's me, Percy." said Percy in surprise. "Hey Percy, what brings you guys here?" asked Nica in concern. "It's Hades he's back." said Annabeth. "Well he is a god Annabeth." said Percy. "Yeah we've noticed seaweed brain." said Annabeth sarcastically. "He's back for revenge again… and that's not all he's back for. He's after Kailey and you Robin." said Percy. Everyone stared at Percy in shock. "Why us?" asked Robin. "He's planning to use you both for a sacrifice for Gaea." said Piper. Just then, something clicked in Nica's mind. "Kailey's not here… She's in a different realm that we haven't been to before…" said Nica. "What?! Where do you think she is?" asked Jason. "She's in a realm, in a town called Magnolia. I use to be part of a magical guild called Fairy Tail there." explained Nica. "Well we got no time to lose, let's go." said Chrom. Nica opened a portal to a distant location. "But, I can also sense Hades on our trail so we need to get help from Emma and the others in Storybrooke, and Corrin and the others at Hoshido and Nohr." said Nica. Suddenly Chrom held his head in pain. "Gah! Guys, I'm disappearing!" said Chrom in shock. Everyone looked at Chrom in shock. "What's happening to you?!" shouted Nica. "Everyone, don't worry about me just get to Storybrooke! Emma and Henry will know what to do! Just go! Find Kailey! Hurry!" shouted Chrom. "Chrom!" shouted Lissa, Lucina, and Morgan in unison. "Milord!" shouted Frederick. Chrom disappeared. "Come on everyone, we have to get to Storybrooke fast!" shouted Robin. Everyone ran through the portal to return to Storybrooke for help.

 **Chapter 6**

About an hour later, Kailey slowly woke up in the Fairy Tail infirmary with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla. Natsu and Gray started fighting about, well they're really was no reason why they started fighting anyway… Until they noticed Kailey slowly waking up. "Uhh… where? Am I…?" Kailey stammered. "Hey there. How are you feeling?" asked Wendy. "Uhh… My head still hurts a little. But, I think I'm okay…" said Kailey. "That figures. Someone tried to kidnap you before we rescued you." said Gray. "What's your name?" asked Lucy. "K-Kailey." replied Kailey. Gray helped Kailey sit up. "Kailey, while Marijane and Bisca brought you here, you said someone's name. Do you remember who?" asked Erza. Kailey thought a bit and then spoke. "Chrom… He's my friend… And also my husband…" said Kailey. Only Natsu and Gray were shocked. "Y-You're husband?!" asked Natsu in shock. "You look about are age!" shouted Gray in shock. "Oh, well it's just been three years since he proposed to me." explained Kailey. Lucy sat by Kailey on the bed. "So, do you know who was trying to kidnap you?" asked Lucy. Kailey recalled the cloaked man before he knocked her out. "Hades…" stammered Kailey. "Hades?!" shouted Natsu. "B-But, didn't we defeat him?!" asked Lucy. "Aye." said Happy. (Info from Happy the cat.) "Hello everybody, Happy here to give you some information about our characters. The Hades from the Fairy Tail anime, was the leader of a dark magic guild called, Grimoire Heart. He appeared in episode 102. Now the Hades in this story is from Greek mythology and the Percy Jackson book series. And, Hades from the Percy Jackson books will be in this crossover again. I hope you understand this. Goodbye for now!" said Happy. (End of info with Happy the cat.) "Oh, that's right we did didn't we?" said Natsu. Before anyone could answer, the door swung open. Yet, no one came in the room. Silence filled the room. Just when Erza was about to speak, Natsu smelled that something wasn't right. (Natsu's a dragon by the way.) Kailey sensed dark magic coming at a fast speed. "Look out!" shouted Kailey as she pushed Gray out of the way. Kailey took the blow and landed hard on the floor. "Kailey!" shouted Natsu. A ghost in a red cloak appeared with glowing blue eyes. "Rrr… You jerk who the heck are you?!" shouted Natsu. "You're performa… Your power… Give me your power…!" said the ghost. The ghost held Kailey by her throat. "Nat… su…!" stammered Kailey. "Let her go you jerk or I'll burn you to a crisp!" shouted Natsu. "You're performa… Your power… Give me your power…!" the ghost said once more. "H… Hel… p…!" stammered Kailey. The ghost disappeared in the ground along with Kailey. Leaving Natsu and the others in rage and worry.

 **Chapter 7**

 **Itsuki's POV**

Well, so much for Tsubasa's audition… Things started out normal here in Tokyo until, Tsubasa got kidnapped by her host from the audition. Red cloaked ghosts appeared all over the stage and, that's when Tsubasa's life and my life changed forever. After I ran into this weird world, I found a door. I struggled to get it open until I heard Tsubasa's voice. "N-No… S-Stop…!" shouted Tsubasa. "Tsubasa! Hold on I'll-" I tried to say. That's when I heard a voice. "You're performa… Your power… Give me your power…!" the voice shouted. I turned around and saw another one of those red cloaked ghosts with glowing blue eyes. I screamed and fiercely pushed on the door. Once I got in, I tripped and fell. I looked up and saw another ghost holding Tsubasa by the throat. "Tsubasa!" I shouted. "Itsu… ki…!" stammered Tsubasa. The ghost grabbed me with such force then, threw me in the air. I landed hard on the ground in pain. The ghost came by me as I was trying to get on my feet. A golden sword appeared in its right ghostly hand. I braced myself for the worst until, some kind of light came out of me. The ghost looked like it was in pain from it. After the ghost was stunned, I held the sphere of light in my hand, and impaled the ghost. As the ghost was in pain, it's red cloak disappeared as the ghost's form changed. I was now staring at a man with dark blue hair like mine wearing dark blue warrior clothes for battle, he wore a scarf around his face so, I could only see his eyes, and he held his sword in his right hand. The man held his head in pain. "Gods… What was I doing…?" the ghost man asked to himself. I was frozen in shock. "Who are you?!" I yelled. Suddenly more red cloaked ghosts appeared ready to attack. The ghost like man drew his sword. "Go! I'll take care of them!" the ghost man shouted. "But, who-?!" I tried to say. "I'm not important right now, you go save that girl!" shouted the ghost man. I did what I was told. As I ran over to Tsubasa, the ghost dropped her. I saw another sphere of light that was coming from Tsubasa. I recalled what I recently did to defeat that ghost. "That's it!" I said. I grabbed the sphere of light, and impaled the ghost. The second ghost's red cloak disappeared. And to my surprise, a ghost like woman appeared. The ghost woman had light blue hair, she wore golden and pink colored armor, she even wore a war helmet that covered her eyes so, I could only see her mouth. "Uhh… What happened…?" the ghost woman asked. I helped Tsubasa up. "Itsuki, a girl's being choked by that ghost!" shouted Tsubasa as she pointed to where someone needed help. "H-Hel… p… me…!" the girl stammered. The ghost man noticed that the girl was in danger and, ran over to help. "Caeda, I need you to defeat those other ghosts! I'll take care of this one!" said the ghost man. "Right!" said Caeda. "Let go of her!" shouted the ghost man. The ghost threw the woman as she hit hard on the wall. I noticed her falling so I ran over to catch her. "I-Itsuki!" said Tsubasa. I caught the girl. The woman looked at me, giving me a weak smile. "T-Thank… you…" she stammered. She then turned her attention to the ghost man. "C-Chrom…?" she stammered. After she said, (whoever Chrom was), she drifted off into consciousness. "C-Chrom? Who's Chrom?" I said. After, the two ghost warriors defeated the rest of the ghosts, me and Tsubasa walked over to introduce ourselves. "Who are you two?" asked Tsubasa. "And where did you come from?" I added. "I-We-We don't know… The only thing we can remember is our names. My name is Chrom, and this is Caeda." said Chrom. "Good to meet you. I'm Itsuki and this is Tsubasa." I said. "Itsuki… thank you for freeing us from the darkness." said Chrom. Chrom held his hand out to me. "Huh? What is it?" I asked. "Pleased to meet you Itsuki." said Chrom. "Yes. Likewise Chrom." I said.

 **(Dun, Dun, Dun! Chrom has amnesia!)**

 **Chapter 8**

Meanwhile in Storybrooke…

It was 1:00 a.m. in Storybrooke and everyone was asleep. Only Henry was awake. Henry rolled on his side in his bed. "(Sigh), I knew I shouldn't have drank my Pepsi before bed…" said Henry. After a few attempts to sleep, Henry finally fell asleep and entered the world of his dreams.

 **Henry's POV**

My vision was dark. I tried to force my eyes to open but, somehow I felt so weak. The next thing I knew was a voice was talking to me. "Henry, I need you to wake up for me!" I heard the voice say. I could have sworn I knew that voice. As my vision cleared, I saw a man with white hair, wearing a purplish-black tactation robe standing in front of me. "Robin…?" I stammered. "Henry, can you hear me?" asked Robin. "Ugh… Yeah Robin I can hear you… Why are you here? Is everything okay?" I asked. "Henry, I can't explain right now but listen, me, Percy, and the others are going to arrive in Storybrooke any second now. I need you to wake up and tell Emma and the others okay?" said Robin. "Okay Robin I will." I said. "Thanks Henry. I'll see you in a few minutes." said Robin. I woke with a start as I looked out my window. It was 8:00 a.m. at the moment. I hurried and got dressed and ran to tell everyone the news.

 **Chapter 9**

 **Natsu's POV**

"Erza, let me go! I gotta save her!" I complained. "No Natsu, we don't even know where that ghost took her!" shouted Erza as she held me down with such force. While Erza was beating me up, a flash of light caught our attention. After we saw that flash of light, we were all staring at a lot of people. Some of them looked a lot around our age. A girl with dark hair, and violet eyes spoke. "Ugh… Sorry guys I summoned the portal to Magnolia." the dark haired girl said. I recognized her instantly. "N-Nica? Y-You're alive?" I stammered. I was so shocked that, I just started crying while Erza had me in a headlock. "Nica…?" Erza sobbed as she walked over to Nica. "H-Hi everyone, I'm back." said Nica.

 **Chapter 10**

Erza ran over to Nica giving her a hug. "Nica! W-We missed you so much…! I'm glad you're safe…!" Erza cried. "Erza, you're armor… It's hard…" said Nica as she pulled herself out of Erza's hug. "Glad you're back Nica. How've you been?" asked Gray. "Gray, you're clothes…" said Cana. Gray then noticed that he was in his underwear and screamed. "Haha! I see you're still yourself Gray." said Nica. Natsu laughed and then spoke. "Yeah, things are still normal here." said Natsu. Natsu then forgot that Nica came with all these people. "So, are these your friends?" asked Natsu. "Yep. This is Robin, Percy, and the rest." said Nica. "Um, we came here to look for a friend of ours. Is a woman named Kailey here?" Robin asked. Lucy walked up with a worried expression on her face. "S-She got captured by some ghost… We don't know where she is…" Lucy said. "No, and just when we came all this way to get mother back…" said Lucina. "M-Mother?!" shouted Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla in unision. "Well, we better get going to Storybrooke." said Nica as she opened a portal. Nica and the others walked through the portal, as Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla followed behind.

 **Chapter 11**

 **Kailey's POV**

I knew I shouldn't have sang my song to escape… The more I use my power, the more I suffer from the curse. I should've just ran to the palace to get away. And when I was captured by that ghost, I thought I saw Chrom when someone caught me before I passed out. As I tried to figure out what was going on, I heard a few people calling my name. That's when I tried to wake up. But, I didn't.

 **Itsuki's POV**

After Tsubasa, Chrom, Caeda, and I defeated the dark knight, a young woman with light green hair, showed up. "Oh, what now…?" I said with a sigh. The green-eyed girl looked at us. "Hello brave warriors. I have traveled to many realms to find you all, Itsuki, Tsubasa, Chrom, Caeda." the girl explained. "W-Who are you?" asked Tsubasa. "I am the voice of the divine dragon Naga, Tiki." Tiki said. "It's nice to meet you Tiki. But,..." said Tsubasa trailing off. Tsubasa walked towards me, gesturing to the unconscious woman as I carried her in my arms. "Do you think we could go somewhere safe to help this girl?" asked Tsubasa. Tiki walked over to us to check on the woman. "(Gasp!) It can't be… K-Kailey?" said Tiki in shock. "K-Kailey…? Do you know her?" I asked. Tiki nodded. "I do. But, that's not important right now, I'll send you to a realm that is safe for all mankind." Tiki explained. And just like that, we were all teleported to the unknown realm.

 **Chapter 12**

"Wait, Robin and the others are coming here?" asked Emma. "Yeah, come on! We gotta tell the others!" said Henry excitedly. After Emma and Henry told everyone the news, a portal appeared outside at Granny's Diner. As soon as everyone ran outside, Robin, Nica, Natsu, and the others appeared in the middle of the road. Everyone stared at each other in silence until, Natsu spoke. "Where the heck are we?!" Natsu shouted. Nica slapped Natsu in rage. "You idiot! My friend Henry's here! Watch you're mouth!" shouted Nica. Erza chuckled. "(I like her style already.)" Erza thought. "Robin welcome back!" said Henry as he gave Robin a hug. "Heh, hi Henry." said Robin as he hugged Henry back. Emma and Regina both smiled knowing, that their families get along. "So, what's going on?" asked Regina. Henry noticed three things weren't right when Robin and the others showed up. "And, Where's Chrom and Kailey? And, who are these guys?" asked Henry. "That's why we came here… and for these people, they're my friends." said Nica. Natsu and the others walked over to introduce themselves. "Oy! I'm Natsu Dragneel! I'm a fire dragon slayer from a guild called, Fairy Tail! My friends are also from their too!" said Natsu happily. "Hey, my name's Gray Fullbuster. I'm an ice wizard from the same guild." explained Gray. "You're naked Gray!" shouted Lucy. Gray noticed he was in his underwear and scram. "Hi everyone! I'm Lucy Heartfilia! I'm a celestial spirit wizard!" said Lucy. "Hello everybody, my name is Erza Scarlet. I'm on of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail. It's a pleasure to meet you all." said Erza. "I'm Wendy! I'm a sky dragon slayer. And this is my partner Carla. She's a cat but, she can fly just like Happy over here." said Wendy. "Yep! Happy's my pal!" said Natsu. Everyone then went into Granny's to discuss Kailey and Chrom's disappearance.

 **Chapter 13**

 **Link's POV**

I was sitting on a dock by the Ordon lake, playing my ocarina. The melody I played was Aqua's song, Lost In Thoughts All Alone. As I played it, I recalled Kailey singing the lyrics in my mind. Her voice was so beautiful as a summer day. "(You are the oceans gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach, yet the waters ever change flowing like time, the path is yours to climb…)" Link heard Kailey as he listened to her in his mind. It's been a whole year since Kailey kissed Link just because he had a crush on her. "(I wonder how she's doing now…)" Link thought as he got up and walked to his house. He did also miss his friend Midna after, she walked back into the Mirror of Twilight and destroyed the Mirror after she went back to the Twilight realm. Link climbed up his latter to his house, climbed up to his bed, and fell asleep. Link's dream was horrible. He had a nightmare of when Ganondorf fought him using Zelda as a puppet. Then his nightmare was stopped by a soothing voice singing. "(You are the oceans gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach, yet the waters ever change flowing like time, the path is yours to climb…)" the voice sang. "(Wait, is that who I think it is? No, Kailey's voice is a little lower than this…)" Link thought. A young woman appeared with light blue hair, wearing a white-blue dress, with a shawl over her head. "Hello Link, it has been awhile yes?" the woman asked. "(A-Aqua?! What's going on?! Wait, are Emma and the others okay?!)" I thought as I panicked. "Do not worry Link, they are safe, but, Robin, Chrom, and Kailey are not…" explained Aqua. "(Well, that doesn't sound like good news… And, Aqua can hear my thoughts?)" I thought to myself. "Yes Link, I can hear your thoughts. But, Kailey, Chrom, and Robin need you're help. Chrom has disappeared to another realm, so has Kailey, and Robin is in Storybrooke. Hades, plans to kidnap Robin and Kailey for a sacrifice to resurrect the earth mother, Gaea so she can destroy the world as we know it." explained Aqua. I stared at Aqua in shock. "(But, how am I going to get to Storybrooke from here?)" I thought. "I shall send you they're by a portal. But, you must wake Link, wake and safe Kailey before it's too late…" said Aqua as she disappeared into water. I woke with a start. I rubbed my eyes sleepily. As I looked in the main room of my house, I saw the portal as I saw a road through it. I got out of my bed, put my clothes on, and got my sword, shield, and all my other weapons, and jumped through the portal.

 **Chapter 14**

"Huh? Where are we anyway?" asked Itsuki. "Welcome to the Bloom Palace big brother!" said Tiki. The Bloom Palace was huge. It had a huge tree in the center followed by ruins on the corners of it, it even had a table like stone where Tiki was sitting at. "B-Big brother?" Itsuki asked in confusion. "Heh, yeah Tiki calls me "big brother" too. Just roll with it man…" said a voice behind Itsuki. Itsuki turned around and saw his best friend Touma. "T-Touma! H-How'd you get here?!" Itsuki asked in surprise. "I should be the one asking questions! First, are you and Tsubasa alright?! And, who is this?" asked Touma. "Oh, um, after I rescued Tsubasa, this girl was attacked by this ghost, but, she passed out after I caught her from falling…" explained Itsuki. Touma looked at Kailey in worry. "Tiki, what can we do to help her?" asked Touma. "She could stay here until she recovers. I don't mind." said Tiki. All of a sudden, many flowers grew into a pillow for Kailey. Itsuki laid Kailey down softly on the green grass, gently putting her head on the flower pillow. "Don't worry big brother she'll be fine." said Tiki. "Come on guys, there's someone I'd like you to meet." said Touma. Itsuki and Tsubasa followed Touma to meet this person.

 **Chapter 15**

In the depths of the Underworld, Hades was furious of Natsu for having him to retreat after that battle. "Rrr… Curse that Dragonslayer! I'll have to send someone to take care of those cursed tacticians…" shouted Hades in rage. Hades thought for a plan. "Hmm… Yes, that elf boy was with them both… Hehehheh, this will be fun indeed…" said Hades. Hades summoned a dark force, and then formed it into a human shadow. "Go! Capture those foolish tactations! And if you see that elf boy, make sure his sword is repaired…" said Hades. The dark shadow whisked away to become one with his good side. Meanwhile, Nico overheard his immortal father's plans. "Hmph, I may be your son but, I'm not gonna let you kill my new friends… As if you'd stopped trying kill my friends…" said Nico under his breath. Nico walked quietly to get some death potions for battle. After he shoved them in his bag, he heard a familiar sound. The sound of tormented souls. "What are you doing Nico…?" said a harsh yet board voice. Nico quickly turned around to see his father in front of him. "Oh, just organizing the death potions for you…" replied Nico. Hades stared at Nico with a serious expression on his face. "I see… I'm going to go check on Cerberus. I assume you're traveling again so, I'll see you whenever you get back…" said Hades. After Hades left, Nico snapped his fingers and used his shadow travel ability and teleported to Storybrooke.

 **Chapter 16**

"So, what's going on Robin? Did Ganon come back?" asked Emma. Robin lowered his head in shame. "It's Kailey, Chrom, and I… Hades is back… He plans to capture me and Kailey for a sacrifice for the earth mother, Gaea so she can destroy us and the world." explained Robin. Everyone in Granny's Diner overheard this and stared at Emma and Robin in shock. "Emma, just,... don't tell Henry,... he'd be devastated if he knew…" said Robin. Emma gave Robin a depressed look. "Alright I won't. But, I don't understand… What happened to Chrom? Wait, don't tell me he's…" asked Emma. "No, he's not dead he just, vanished… We don't know why or how, but, he told us to find you guys. He said you all could help us." explained Robin. Emma gave a reassuring look to Robin. "Don't worry, we'll find them. I promise." said Emma. Meanwhile, Natsu was eating steak like crazy that Erza had to beat him up to not eat anymore. "Natsu you're such a pig…" said Gray. Natsu and Gray head butted each other in rage. "What did you say ice freak?!" shouted Natsu. Then Natsu and Gray started fighting. "You guys, not here!" shouted Lucy. All of a sudden, dark magic hit the diner, leaving a huge part of the ceiling broken. A shadow figure landed on the ground. "Wait, Link?" said Lissa in confusion. Link looked different then the Link that came to Camp Half Blood. His skin was all black, he was wearing black clothes, and his eyes were blood red. Link drew his sword and charged at Robin.

 **Chapter 17**

"Link, what's gotten into you?! Whoa!" shouted Robin as he dodged Link's attack. Henry opened his "Once Upon A Time" book and looked at a picture of Link in it. "Wait, that's not Link! That's Dark Link! Robin, be careful!" shouted Henry. Gray got his magic ready. "Ice make, prison!" shouted Gray trapping Dark Link. Dark Link destroyed the cage and sprinted towards Robin, his blade in full power. Dark Link lunged his blade at Robin yet nothing happened. As Robin opened his eyes fearing the worst, to his surprise, he saw Link shielding Robin with his shield. "Link! Great timing!" said Robin. Link smiled at Robin and then kicked Dark Link to the ground. Dark Link then got his feet and disappeared.

 **Chapter 18**

 **Tsubasa's POV**

I was to worried about that girl, Kailey… What if she never wakes up? After me, Itsuki, and Touma met Tiki, we walked through a blue colored door and found ourselves in a office. "Welcome to Fortuna Entertainment guys." said Touma. After I heard Touma say that, I was in shock. "Fortuna?! Where the famous Japanese pop singer idol Kiria Kono works?!" I said in excitement. "Yep. Kiria is a mirage master like me." explained Touma. "Mirage Master?" asked Itsuki. "Yes. Mirage Masters are like soldiers who defeat evil Mirages to help the people here in Japan." said a voice in the distance. We all turned around to see a woman who looked about twenty years old with black hair. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, she had blue eyes, she wore a blue business dress shirt with a black pencil skirt, red high heels, and glasses. "Hello Touma, are these the new recruits?" said the woman. "I hate to interrupt but, who are you?" asked Itsuki. "I'm Maiko the founder of Fortuna." said Maiko. Maiko then looked at me and spoke. "And you,... You must be Tsubasa Obiro correct? I've been investigating the "Mass Disappearance" of you're missing sister Ayaha." explained Maiko. "Oh, yes I'm Tsubasa, and this is my friend Itsuki Aoi." I said. "Pleased to meet you Mrs. Maiko" said Itsuki. "No, please call Maiko, I don't mind. And it's a pleasure to meet you both. Fortuna could really use some help. And Tsubasa, if you join Fortuna, we may be able to find clues about your sister. What do you say?" said Maiko. I thought about it and then spoke. "I want to join. Not to only find my sister, but to become an idol to help and make everyone happy." I said. "Alright then. Itsuki, what about you?" asked Maiko. Itsuki looked at me, then looked at Maiko, and spoke. "I'll do it. I may not know much of becoming a Mirage Master but, I won't let my friends risk their lives without me to help them." said Itsuki. "Sweet, then it's settled. Welcome to the team guys!" said Touma. We all then decided to explore Shibuya for a while.

 **Chapter 19**

Nico knew better to shadow travel. Whenever he did, his body gets tired so he'd have to sleep in order to recover his power. He opened his eyes to find himself in a prison. "Great…" muttered Nico. Nico prepared himself to use his shadow travel again until he heard the main prison door open. "Oh, milord! Please come in. What would you like to do with the prisoner?" said a female voice. "Floria, I'd like to see him for myself, but please, don't harm him." said a male voice in the distance. The man and woman came up to Nico's prison cell. "What do you want…?" said Nico. "Hello, we found you collapsed in our kingdom. I should introduce ourselves, you are in the presence of Prince Corrin third sibling to the kingdoms, Hoshido and Nohr. I am his humble maid, Floria. We're sorry about taking you here. If we find someone we don't know, we put them in this prison until they claim to be friendly." explained Floria. Nico looked at them in anger. "If I may, I'd like to speak Prince Corrin." said Nico. "That's fine, and you can just call me Corrin. But first, may I ask your name?" asked Corrin. "Nico, my name's Nico…" said Nico stubbornly. Nico then told Corrin and Floria what he knew. "Wait, you know Nica?" asked Corrin. "Yes I do but, Robin and Kailey are in danger. My immortal father, Hades is after them. We need your help to find Kailey and Chrom. Will you help us…?" asked Nico. "Yes I'll get my soldiers ready so Lilith can open a portal for us." said Corrin. Corrin let Nico go, got his soldiers ready, and jumped through a portal that led to Storybrooke.

 **Chapter 20**

 **Kailey's POV**

Well, I should have seen this coming… Once again I have a strange nightmare… Perfect, just perfect… I was somewhere that looked like a floating stage of some kind, with seven people looking at the sky. The sky was blood red like Grima's eyes. A giant woman made entirely of earth was standing on top of a huge dragon with red eyes. The dragon was a lot bigger then Grima or Anankos. A teenage girl with long black hair, wearing a pink shirt, with a light blue skirt fell on her knees. "The ground is s-shaking!" she said. A teenage boy with azure blue hair looked up at the woman and dragon. The woman pointed to the azure haired boy, as the dragon shot a laser out of its eyes. The laser impaled the boy, making him collapse to the ground. The boy's friends noticed this, and ran over to him in terror and worry as he laid dying. Then my vision faded to black. I awoke in horror screaming as a girl who looked about five years old, was trying to calm me down. "Hey it's okay. It's okay Kailey." said the girl. "Huh?! T-Tiki?! When did you-?! How did you-?!" I stammered. "Hehheh! It's been awhile Kailey! Good to see you again big sis!" said Tiki.

 **Chapter 21**

 **Hiccup's POV**

It was a mess. Dragons going head to head on a divisive battle. As I rode Toothless, I saw Drago Bloodfist with his alpha dragon. "STOP!" I shouted as I landed next to him. I removed my helmet and stared at him in rage. "Heheh… This is the great "dragon master" the son of Stoick the vast?! What shame you must feel." Drago said. "All this costs, and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world? Dragons are kind and friendly to bring people together." I said to Drago. Drago looked at me in a teasing attitude. "Heheheh… Tear them apart…" Drago said as he removed his arm armor. I noticed his arm was gone. "Heheh… You see? I know what it's like to see my village burn, my family taken… Liberate the people of this world…" said Drago. "Then why a dragon army?" I added. "Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons…" Drago said. All of a sudden, a giant portal appeared. "W-What is this?!" shouted Astrid. The portal then sucked in Hiccup, Astrid, and the rest of the dragon riders into an unknown realm. "Ugh… what happened?" I said hazily. I got up dizzy from whatever happened and I saw Toothless sleeping on the ground. "Toothless, wake up bud…!" I said. Toothless slowly woke up and licked my face. "Argh… Hiccup where are we?" I heard a familiar voice say. I saw Astrid and the others waking up. "Astrid, are you guys alright?" I asked. "Some how…" said Fishlegs. I heard something in the distance. "Everyone, come on." I said. We all flew around and saw a strange village. "Hiccup, care to explain where we are?" said Snotlout in a teasing attitude. "Hmm… I'm not sure…" I said. And then, something flew towards us. We all saw a light green dragon that landed on the ground. As it landed, it turned into a girl. "Wait… Nowi?" I said. Nowi waved at us and said, "Hi Hiccup! What are you doing here? Have you come to visit?" We all landed our dragons and came up to Nowi. "Nowi it's good to see you. Wait… Didn't you go back to Ylisse with the others?" I asked. "Oh, yeah I did but,... about that… We came back because Kailey's missing. And Chrom disappeared into thin air… We don't know what's been going on…" explained Nowi. "Hiccup, who is this? And, what is she talking about?" asked Fishlegs. "It's… a long story, I'll explain on the way." I said. And just like that, we all rode our dragons to where Nowi was taking us.

 **Chapter 22**

"Welcome to Storybrooke everyone!" said Nowi with a joyful attitude. Hiccup and the others landed their dragons in the middle of town. As Henry saw Hiccup and Toothless outside the diner, he ran outside to meet with Hiccup and the others. "Henry! W-Where are you going?" asked Emma. Emma and everyone else went outside to see Hiccup, Nowi, and Hiccup's friends. "Wait, Hiccup? What are you doing here?" asked Henry as Toothless came up to want attention from him. "A portal just appeared in our land and just sucked us all in." explained Hiccup. Suddenly, Robin held his head in pain. "Ngh…! Wait… what was that…?" stammered Robin as he almost collapsed on the ground. "Oy! You alright Robin?" asked Natsu. Robin looked up at the pink-haired dragon slayer. "I'm fine Natsu, thanks." said Robin. Everyone then went back into Granny's Diner except Robin who was still in shock. (Flashback) Robin saw himself cloaked in his tactician robe fighting with Emma. Robin attacked her which made Emma drop her sword. Robin then stabbed Emma in the chest with his sword. "(Huff, huff… What was that…?)" Robin thought to himself. Robin then went back into Granny's Diner to think and to figure out what sort of vision he had.

 **Chapter 23**

Night came to Storybrooke. Emma and her family, along with Percy and the other demigods, spent the night in Storybrooke's hotel. Natsu and the wizards of Fairy Tail stayed at Snow's apartment. Hiccup and his friends slept below the trees in the forest, Nica slept with Toothless in the forest in a tree. And Robin and the others slept in their camp that Chrom and the others set up when they we searching for Robin. Robin rolled over in his bed in his tent. "(Sigh), It's no use I can't sleep." said Robin. "(What was that vision? Why were Emma and I fighting?)" Robin thought to himself. Robin got his tactician robe on, and walked outside his tent. As Robin decided to fill in for Nowi as she was taking watch, Ricken came up to Robin and took watch with him. "Hey Robin, couldn't sleep?" asked Ricken. Robin looked down at his right hand, worrying if the mark of Grima was still they're. "No, I was just thinking…" said Robin with a sigh. "Thinking of what?" asked Ricken. "No, it's nothing." replied Robin. "Are you sure?" asked Ricken. Robin gave Ricken a reassuring smile. "I'm sure Ricken. Actually, can you do me a favor?" asked Robin. Ricken put his Mage hat back on and spoke. "Sure Robin, what is it?" Ricken asked plainly. Robin watched the crackling flames of the campfire and spoke. "Since I'm having trouble sleeping, could you cast a sleep spell on me?" asked Robin. Ricken looked at Robin with a confused expression on his face. "That's an odd request…, but sure." replied Ricken as he got out his tome book. Nica overheard this and came over to help. Ricken then cast the spell on Robin. "(Yawn…), Thanks… Ricken…" stammered Robin. Robin almost collapsed until Nica caught him. "Easy Robin, Ricken how long will the spell last?" asked Nica. "It won't be long, he'll be up in the morning." explained Ricken. "Heh, well I better get him to his tent." said Nica. Nica then took Robin to his tent, and went back to guard the camp.

 **Chapter 24**

 **Robin's POV**

I was glad that Ricken helped me. I had some sort of vision. Not the one that I had last time but, this one felt like a memory… I was standing in the palace of Plegia as I saw a cloaked woman running with two children, a five year old boy, and a young baby in her arms. The mother ran with the five year old boy holding his mother's hand. "Come on Robin!" shouted the mother. "(Wait, that's my mother… And the little boy must be me, and the baby girl must be Kailey…)" I thought to myself. Over in the distance, I saw the palace army chasing after them. "Come on men, after them!" I heard a palace guard say. The scene changed, I was now in a small village as I saw my mother drop me and Kailey off to a village family. Regina hugged my young self and said, "Don't cry Robin… We'll meet again. But, I need you to promise me to protect yourself and Kailey, understand?" My younger self nodded. Regina then kissed me on the forehead and disappeared into a puff of purple smoke. My vision then faded to darkness until I heard someone say, "So, have you seen your fate?" I quickly turned around to see someone I never wished I saw again. "Validar…!" I replied. Validar gave me a harsh smile. "It's been awhile hasn't it my son… How long has it been? A year? Two years?" said Validar. I gave him an evil glare. Okay, not "evil" but a mad one. "Why are you here?" I asked stubbornly. "I'm here to tell you something important." explained Validar. "I'm not interested in anything you have to say. So leave me alone." I replied to Validar stubbornly. As I was about to walk away in my dream, Validar spoke. "Fine go ahead son, I guess you'll never figure out what that vision was then…" said Validar. I stopped and stood still for a minute. "(I guess I have no choice…)" I thought. I turned towards Validar. "(Sigh), alright… So what happens to me and Emma?" I asked.

 **Chapter 25**

In Tokyo Japan, Itsuki and the others were enjoying a Stroll in Shibuya. "Itsuki, did you want to go to Sirens cafe?" asked Tsubasa. "Sure, I'll text Touma to come along." replied Itsuki as he got out his cell phone. Itsuki started texting Touma. (Text messages) "(Hey Touma, Tsubasa and I are headed to Sirens cafe. You want to come?)" said Itsuki. "(Is Tsubasa buying?!)" asked Touma excitedly. "(Yeah. She said it's a gift for saving her the other day.)" replied Itsuki. "(Sure, I'm on my way!)" replied Touma. (Text messages ending) Itsuki put his phone in his pocket, and walked to the cafe. As Itsuki walked in Siren's cafe, he saw Tsubasa and Touma sitting at a nearby table. "Yo Itsuki, how are you?" asked Touma. Itsuki pulled up a chair and sat with Tsubasa and Touma. "I'm a little worried, confused, and excited with all this "Mirage Master" stuff." explained Itsuki. "Heh, don't worry man you'll get use to it." said Touma as he drank his soda. "Heh, you're probably right…" said Itsuki. Suddenly, Itsuki's phone went off. "Sorry, I gotta look at this…" said Itsuki as he pulled out his phone. (Text messages) "(Hi big brother! It's Tiki! Touma sent me your contact info so I can text you. Anyway, I wanted to tell you the girl you saved, Kailey, she just woke up. I thought that you'd like to go see her. Come by whenever you can.)" (Text messages ending) Itsuki put his phone in his pocket and spoke. "It's Tiki. She said, Kailey woke up." Itsuki said. "We should go see her." said Tsubasa. "Alright, let's go." said Touma.

 **Chapter 26**

 **Itsuki's POV**

Ii was glad that Kailey was okay. As Tsubasa, Touma, I entered Fortuna Office, we passed by Maiko. "Hi everyone! Did have you a good after-?" said Maiko as Touma cut in. "Sorry, we're in a hurry! We'll be right back Maiko!" said Touma. "Okay, take your time!" replied Maiko happily. We all ran through the blue door that led to the Bloom Palace. As we came in the Bloom Palace, we saw Tiki and Kailey looking at us. "Oh, you made it! Hi everyone!" said Tiki. Chrom and the others appeared next to us. "I don't know why but, i feel like I've seen this girl before…" said Chrom. "Wait, you do?" I asked. Chrom looked at me and spoke. "My memories are still fuzzy but, I could have sworn I know her from somewhere,,," replied Chrom. We all walked up to see Kailey. As Kailey saw Chrom, she looked happy and surprised. "C-Chrom?" Kailey stammered. Chrom looked at Kailey with a confused look on his face. "Do I know you?" asked Chrom. "C-Come on Chrom, stop kidding around… You know me. Right…?" asked Kailey. I walked over to Kailey and told her the bad news. Kailey then looked at me with tears in her eyes. "H-He really doesn't remember…?" asked Kailey. "I'm so sorry Kailey… but it seems that Chrom and the others have lost their memories…" said Tsubasa. Kailey then hugged me and began crying. Caeda came up to Chrom with a angry look on her face and spoke. "Now look what you did Chrom?! You made her cry!" shouted Caeda. "I-I didn't mean too!" said Chrom with a nervous expression on his face. Kailey then walked up to Chrom, Caeda, and Cain, and spoke. "(Sniff), No it's okay… I'm fine." Kailey stammered. "I'm sorry about my memory loss… But I swear to you that I'll do everything I can to remember my past." said Chrom. We all then showed Kailey all around Japan.

 **Chapter 27**

 **Emma's POV**

It was still night in Storybrooke and Emma was getting ready for bed after her patrol around the town. Henry was playing his new video game until Emma came out of her bathroom. "Come on, Come on…, Okay, special attack!" shouted Henry as he played the video game. I went in the living room of her house. "Okay Henry, that's enough playing for today. I let you play until I got dressed so turn it off." said Emma. "Okay, hold on I almost have the boss defeated." said Henry as he continued playing. I watched the TV screen as I saw a swordsmen of some kind, attack a pegasus rider. "Yes! Good job Chrom!" shouted Henry. I was shocked. "(Chrom?! What game is Henry playing…?)" I thought to myself. "Henry, what game is this?" I asked. "Oh, it's a crossover game that takes place in the Shin Megemi Tensei video game world and with Fire Emblem. It's called Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FIre Emblem or #FE for short." said Henry. "Then Henry, do you think Chrom disappeared to Japan?" I asked. "I don't know… but that may be why…" said Henry. "Okay well, you should get to bed young man." I said. Henry and I got in our beds and fell asleep. In my dream, I was fighting someone wearing a cloak. The hooded person blocked my attack which made me drop my sword. My right hand started shaking rapidly. The cloaked person then impaled me with my sword. I woke with a start. Henry was by the right side of my bed and spoke. "Are you okay mom?" asked Henry. "Yeah I'm fine Henry it was just a nightmare. Did you need something?" I asked. "Regina called, she said that Robin collapsed this morning when they were going to Granny's." explained Henry. My mind and heart raced. We then got in my car and drove as fast as we could to Granny's.

 **Chapter 28**

Emma and Henry finally arrived to Granny's. When they got out of Emma's car, they saw Regina sitting down in a chair watching Robin who was laid down on a bench. "Mom is he okay?" asked Henry. "I don't know Henry, but he'll be alright." said Regina. Ricken came up to Emma and the others in shock. "W-What happened to him?!" shouted Ricken. "It's okay Ricken, Robin just passed out he'll be fine." said Henry. "Hey kid, how about we get us something to eat?" asked Emma. Emma and the others then went into Granny's Diner.

 **Robin's POV**

I never thought that I'd pass out again. I had another vision. I guess I should call this "National Get Another Vision Day…" Now where was I? Oh yes, the vision. I was on some sort of platform. I saw people looking up at a dragon. "(Great more dragons…)" I thought. I don't mean the dragons like Hiccup's dragon, I mean the dragons like Grima, and Anankos. Anyway, the people I saw looked like teenagers. The dragon shot two red lazes out of its eyes. I saw that the Lazard were headed right towards a teenage boy with azure blue hair. I tried to warn him to look out, but my voice didn't work. I saw the boy get impaled by the lasers. I woke with a start. I was laying on a bench in front of Granny's Diner. I sat up and tried to figure out why I had all these strange dreams, but no luck. I then walked into Granny's Diner and sat down by Regina at a nearby table. "Hey Robin, how are you feeling?" asked Regina. I gave her a stubborn look. "How do you think I feel?" I asked her. Emma stared at me giving me an expression that said, "I wouldn't make her mad if I were you." "Okay son, what's bothering you?" asked Regina. "Nothing, I'm fine." I replied. "No really, what's wrong Rob-!" asked Regina until I spoke. "It's nothing, alright?! I'm fine!" I shouted as I pounded on the table. Everyone stared at me in shock. "(Sigh…), I-I need a minute." I said. I then walked out of Granny's Diner to take a walk.

 **Chapter 29**

Everyone was still eating at Granny's Diner, still in shock when Robin yelled at his mother. "What's with Robin?" asked Natsu as he took a bite of sausage. Regina sipped on her morning coffee and spoke. "What do you think is wrong with his Swan?" asked Regina. Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows? Maybe stress? I mean, he still is a teenager after all." said Emma. Regina gave Emma a teasing smile. "I know that Swan, it's just… I think he's hiding something from us…" said Regina. "I don't think he'd hide anything from us mom… right?" asked Henry. Everyone kept staring at Regina and Emma in shock. "(Sigh…), do you mind?" asked Regina as she raised her hands in annoyment. Everyone quickly looked in different directions and kept eating. Emma wiped her mouth with her napkin and spoke. "I can investigate him if you want." said Emma. "Are you insane Swan?! Spying on my own son?! You don't do that to Henry, so don't spy on Robin!" shouted Regina. "No but, I spy on Emma sometimes…" muttered Henry. "(Sigh…), if only Kailey were here… she's good at things like this…" said Regina.

Meanwhile in the forest of Storybrooke…

Robin was taking a stroll in the forest. "(Sigh…), maybe I was a little rough on mom…" said Robin under his breath. "(And the information that Validar told me…)" Robin thought to himself. (Flashback) "Robin, that vision you have, where you're fighting with the "savior", that will come true. These stories, especially yours, are going to play out, whether you'd like them to or not." said Validar. (Flashback ending) "The stories will unfold? What could he mean by that?" asked Robin. Robin thought for a moment. All of a sudden, Robin recalled the dragon he saw in one of his visions and Grima. "W-Wait, the dragon, Grima, me and Emma fighting… No,... it can't be…! That dragon in the vision… Grima's still alive…!" said Robin in shock. Robin then ran to warn Emma and the others.

 **Chapter 30**

Emma and the others were finishing their breakfast when Robin burst through the diner door. "Oy Robin, you feeling alright now?" asked Natsu. "I'm fine Natsu, just hold on a minute." replied Robin. Robin went over to the table where Regina, Emma, and Henry were at. "Hey Robin, are you done with your stress yet?" asked Emma. "What? Nevermind, just can you and Regina come with me for a second?" asked Robin. Regina got out of the diner booth, and went outside with Robin. "Hey Henry, why don't you go play with Natsu?" asked Emma. "Alright!" said Henry in excitement. Emma looked at Natsu and gave him a thumbs up. Lucy walked over to Emma and spoke. "Don't worry Emma, we'll take care of Henry. Natsu took care of one of our guild member's daughter." said Lucy. "Yeah and it was a pain in the butt…" Natsu muttered. Emma smiled knowing she had good friends. "Thanks Lucy." replied Emma. Emma then walked out of the diner, as she saw Regina and Robin waiting for her. "Emma, mother, there's a reason why I've been so confused lately…, why I've passed out a lot, why I've had so many visions… Our enemy has come back, the Fell Dragon Grima, has returned." explained Robin.

 **Chapter 31**

Henry, Natsu, and the rest of his new friends were at the park in Storybrooke. "So Henry, which one of my spirits did you want to meet? But, let's not do Aquarius because, well, she's got issues…" said Lucy. "Alright. Um… how about Sagittarius?" asked Henry. "Okay, let's do this!" said Lucy. Lucy got out one of her golden keys. "Open gate of the archer, Sagittarius!" shouted Lucy. All of a sudden, Sagittarius (who is a man in a horse costume), appeared. "Hello Miss. Lucy. How may I help?" asked Sagittarius. As Lucy was introducing Sagittarius to Henry, Natsu was sitting on a park bench. Gray noticed Natsu and sat with him. "Hey, you okay Natsu?" asked Gray. Natsu clenched his fist and spoke. "I was just thinking about Kailey…" replied Natsu. "Oh..," said Gray as he looked at Henry. "Heh, you know Natsu, Henry's not a bad kid to hang out with." said Gray. Natsu couldn't help but to smile knowing this. "Heh, yeah he is fun to be around with huh. But still,... do you remember one of the friends that Kailey mentioned to us?" asked Natsu. Gray stared at the park pond and spoke. "I think so… didn't she say her friend was Chrom?" replied Gray. "And her husband. I wonder where he's at…" said Natsu. Natsu then let out a sigh as Wendy and Erza approached them. "Hi guys, how's it going?" asked Wendy. All of a sudden, a flash of light binded everyone's vision. (Although not permanently anyway…) As everyone opened their eyes, they saw a huge group of people in front of them. "What the hell is going on?! W-Who are you guys?!" shouted Natsu. "Nico, Corrin? How'd you guys get here?" asked Henry. "Henry, where is everyone? I know where Kailey is at." said Nico.

 **Chapter 32**

In the depths of the Underworld, Hades was furious when Dark Link failed at capturing Robin. "You fool! Did you not even try?!" shouted Hades. Dark Link gave Hades a depressed look. "Gah, You're worthless! But maybe someone else isn't…" said Hades. Hades and Dark Link disappeared and reappeared in the palace of souls. Hades got out a blood red book and flipped through the pages frantically. "Where are they, where are they?! Ah, here they are…" said Hades. Hades then snapped his fingers to make Thanatos appear. "You summoned me Lord Hades…?" asked Thanatos. Hades gave Thanatos a smile. (As if his smile was kind anyway…) "Yes Thanatos. I need you to resurrect two souls for me…" said Hades. "B-But you cannot Lord Hades! That will be breaking one of the main rules here in the Underworld!" replied Thanatos. "If you don't, I'll send you into the river of souls myself!" Hades snapped. Thanatos looked at Hades in shock. "(Sigh…), alright Lord Hades… which two souls do want sir…?" asked Thanatos. Hades grinned an evil smile. Thanatos instantly knew which two souls to resurrect when he noticed Hades's smile. Two humans appeared before Thanatos and Hades. One of the humans was a female with white hair, wearing a black war outfit, with strange purple tattoos on her face. The next human was a male with reddish-brown hair, wearing a battle outfit, followed by a king's crown. "Well it's about time you summoned us!" shouted the mad king. "So true Gangrel. Why summon us now?" asked the female warrior. "Gangrel, Aversa, I need you to take care of two tacticians for me…" said Hades. Gangrel and Aversa looked at each other, both grinning. "Heheh… When do we start…?" said Gangrel.

 **Chapter 33**

Natsu stared at Nico in shock. "Y-You mean, you know where Kailey is?!" shouted Natsu. Nico looked at Henry and spoke. "I do. That's why I brought Corrin and his army with me." explained Nico. "Well, let's go to Granny's to tell everyone." said Henry. When everyone arrived at Granny's Diner, they all saw Emma and everyone else looking panicked and confused. "W-Wait, Grima's back?!" asked Lucina in shock. "Yes I believe so…" said Robin. "You believe so?! How do you know this Robin?!" asked Frederick. Henry was shocked. "(Grima's back?! Why didn't Robin tell us?!)" Henry thought to himself. "Everyone? Umm… Erza could you give me a hand?" asked Henry. Erza nodded. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!" shouted Erza. Everyone froze in shock. Natsu and Gray froze up and hugged each other when they heard Erza's voice. "What is it Erza?" asked Emma. Henry walked over to the nearest dining table, stood up on it, and spoke. "Everyone, listen to me! Nico has figured out where Kailey is!" said Henry.

 **Chapter 34**

In Tokyo Japan, Itsuki got a text from Maiko about the upcoming concert where Kiria was going to perform live. Itsuki got two tickets for him and Tsubasa. After Itsuki told Tsubasa the news, they both went to go to the concert together. As they both arrived at the concert, in the middle of Shibuya, they saw many people cheering for Kiria to come on stage and perform. "This is awesome! Don't you think so Itsuki?" asked Tsubasa. "Yeah it's pretty awesome." replied Itsuki.

"Yes it will be fun indeed." said a voice in the distance. Itsuki and Tsubasa turned around to see Maiko and Touma. "Maiko, Touma? How did you get in?" asked Tsubasa. "Oh, didn't I tell you? Kiria gave them to us." replied Maiko. The crowd then cheered wildly. "Guys, it's starting!" said Tsubasa. Kiria came out on stage and started singing. After she finished her song, Itsuki got a text message. (Text messages) "(Hi big brother it's Tiki! Kailey is headed your way. I just thought that I'd let you know. Bye!)" (Text messages ending) As if on cue, Kailey came up to Itsuki and the others. "H-Hi everyone… what's up?" asked Kailey. Before Itsuki could respond, a dark substance appeared in the sky. "What is that?!" asked Tsubasa. "It can't be… Is this some sort of a "Mirage" attack…?" asked Maiko. Meanwhile, Kiria saw a strange woman who was responsible for releasing the mirages. "You won't escape…" said Kiria. The woman didn't reply. "Gah…! W-What is this power…?!" shouted Kailey as she held her head in pain. "Kailey, what's wrong?" asked Itsuki. "These mirages… their power… No, no, it can't be… Grima…" stammered Kailey in shock.

 **Chapter 35**

 **Lucina's POV**

My nightmare has come true once again… "(No Lucina, don't think about that. We beat Grima once before, and we'll do it again.)" I thought to myself. "Everyone, listen to me. Kailey is in Japan." said Nico. "(Called it!)" Emma thought to herself. "Wait, you mean to tell me that my daughter is in Japan?!" asked Regina. Everyone stared at Henry in shock. "Well as your mayor, I'm not buying plane tickets." said Regina. "I know a way we can travel to Japan but, I'll need everyone's help to defeat Drago Bloodfist." explained Hiccup. I looked at Hiccup. "(He must care about his world so much…)" I thought. "Nica, can you make a portal so we can travel to Hiccup's world?" I asked. Nica noddeNica then created a portal to the archipelago. "Hurry guys! I don't know how much longer I can hold this!" shouted Nica. Everyone then ran through the portal.

 **Hiccup's POV**

After we all ran through the portal, I saw that everything was chaos. Everything… was in ruins. "Hiccup, thank Thor you're alright!" shouted my mother as she gave me a hug. "Mom!" I shouted as I gave her a hug back. "Oh, I'm so glad you're safe… Where's dad?" I asked. My mom looked at me with a sad expression on her face and spoke. "Drago he-!" my mom stammered as she began crying. All of a sudden I knew what happened. My father Stoick… was dead, "No, no…!" I stammered. Everyone looked at me with sadness in their eyes. Lucy came up to me with tears in her eyes and spoke. "I'm sorry Hiccup… I know how you feel...I lost my father not to long ago... And I never even got to say "goodbye" to him…" said Lucy. I clenched my fist. "Drago, you will pay for this…!" I shouted.

 **Chapter 36**

 **Hiccup's POV**

When Valka, my mother, showed us where Stoick was, we wrapped his body in a cloak, and put his body on a ship which sailed slowly at sea. Everyone of us got bows and arrows, lighted the arrows with fire from a fire pit, as Gober spoke. "May the Valkyries welcome you, may the gods hear your name with love and fury, so that we may hear this from the depths of Valhalla. For a great man has fallen, a warrior, a chieftain, a father, and a friend." said Gober. We all then aimed our flaming arrows at the ship, and ship our arrows at the ship. We all watched the flames burn my father's body. "I'm sorry dad… I'm sorry Drago did this… I promise you, he will pay…!" I said. "Hiccup, I'm sorry we could've gotten here sooner then maybe, you're dad would have…" said Emma. "It's alright Emma. What matters most is that we're here." I replied. "(Dammit! Another life lost! Is this Grima's work…?!)" Robin thought to himself. I stared at the burning ship. "Let's go everyone." I said. My mother then showed everyone the dragons. "Alright everyone, these are the dragons that we have. Once you choose your dragon, we can begin training." said Valka. Everyone then chose their dragons. "Okay, now that you got you're dragons picked out, we can begin training. Now, you can't fly right now until, you're dragon can trust you. First, gently place your hand on your dragon's snout. This will let the dragon know that it can trust you." I said. "So umm, like this?" asked all looked at Emma as she placed her hand on her Monstrous Nightmare. "Yes like that! Good job Emma!" I said. Emma gave me a smile. "Umm, can I have some help with Grimreap?" asked Robin. We all looked at Robin who was pounced on by his dragon. "Oh gods… this'll take awhile…" I said.

 **Chapter 37**

 **Robin's POV**

Wow, who knew that training a dragon would be so hard? When Grimreap pounced on me I thought I was done for. Luckily, Hiccup was there to help us. Hiccup came over to Grimreap who was still on me. I saw Hiccup as he held a fish in his hand. "Psst! Robin, you said you're dragon was named Grimreap right?" asked Hiccup. I nodded. "Hey Grimreap, look what I got for ya?" asked Hiccup as he waved the fish around for Grimreap. Grimreap looked at Hiccup noticing the fish. "Come here and I'll give it to you okay?" said Hiccup. Grimreap hesitated, but walked up to Hiccup, finally getting off me. I got up and walked over to Hiccup and Grimreap. Hiccup handed me the fish and spoke. "You'll have to give it to him. That way he'll obey you." said Hiccup. I fed Grimreap the fish, and then Grimreap nudged his head up against me wanting attention. I gently pet him on his head. "Heh, I like you to bud. Let's be friends okay?" I replied. Grimreap purred in response. After a while we fully got our dragons trained. "Good job everyone! Now we just have to get back to Storybrooke and fly our dragons to Japan." explained Hiccup. Made a portal to Storybrooke, and we all began to fly to Japan.

 **Chapter 38**

 **Kailey's POV**

This couldn't be happening… Grima, Validar, Garon, Anankos, Hades, now Grima again?! I sure wish that Robin and the others were here. "Out of my way…" said the mysterious woman. All of a sudden, more mirages surrounded Kiria. "I sense powerful performa inside her. Avoid killing her if you can. I want that performa.: said the cloaked woman. Itsuki and touma ran up to the cloaked woman. "Wait!" shouted Itsuki. The woman stopped and then spoke. "Didn't you hear me?! I said out of my way!" shouted the woman as she attacked Itsuki and Touma. "Itsuki, Touma!" shouted Tsubasa. Tsubasa looked at the woman's face in shock. "A-Aya…?" stammered Tsubasa. I look at the cloaked woman as she was beginning to attack again. As Itsuki and Touma came to from the woman's attack, they saw that the cloaked woman was going to attack Tsubasa. "Ugh… What the…? (Gasp!), Tsubasa!" shouted Itsuki. I knew what I had to do. "Tsubasa, look out!" I shouted. I pushed Tsubasa out of the way, taking the blow of magic. I shouted in pain. The mysterious woman looked at Tsubasa. "Gah…! W-What's this pain in my head...?! I-I have to escape…!" stammered the unknown woman. The woman the retreated to the 106 building. "Kailey!" shouted Maiko as she ran up to me. "Ngh…! What are you thinking…?! This is a battlefield… You need to focus…!" I stammered. "No Kailey… Because of me she's…!" stammered Tsubasa. "You're a warrior… even a better one then me… You should know that... You should be on guard… You're friends will help you… because I believe that my friends will find me… Gah…!" I stammered. "Kailey!" shouted Touma as he caught me. "Don't worry guys, I'll take her to Tiki." said Maiko. I looked at Tsubasa and spoke. "Tsubasa, you can do it… You can save you're sister… I'll be fine… Just trust you're friends…" I stammered. Tubasa and the others went into the 106 Idolisphere portal, as Maiko helped me walk to the Fortuna Company building.

 **Chapter 39**

 **Natsu's POV**

Okay, even though Igneel is my father and my favorite dragon, I guess Inferno is pretty cool. As we all flew our dragons, I noticed Robin with a worried expression on his face. After saving Robin's sister Kailey, I felt attached to his friendship. I flew Inferno right by Robin and his dragon Grimreap. "Hey Robin, you okay? You look a little down." I said. "It's nothing, I'm fine." replied Robin. "(You're lying Robin… Hmm… I wonder how I should cheer him up… Oh, I got it!)" I thought. I flew quietly behind Gray and his dragon Frostbite, and shot a fireball at him. "Hey, what the hell was that for?!" shouted Gray. "Ha! You should've seen your face!" I said. Gray and I butted our heads. "You gotta problem?!" shouted Gray. "Yeah, I gotta problem with your face!" I shouted. "Alright then!" shouted gray as he pointed to the nearest mountain. "First one to that mountain gets to spend a whole day with Kailey alone!" shouted Gray. "(Well that's a weird win… We all get to spend time with her…)" Emma thought to herself. "Cool with me! And the loser gets to take care of the dragons while we go save Kailey!" I shouted."That's fine with me. Let's do this!" shouted Gray. Robin and Hiccup looked at me with a confused look that said, "What are you two doing?" Gray and I got our dragons ready. "Go!" Gray and I shouted in unison. We both took off. I started to get in first place, but Gray was right on my tail. "Ice make, CANNON!" shouted Gray. A huge sphere of ice barely missed me and my dragon. "Hey, I thought we weren't gonna use magic!" I shouted. "We never made a rule for that flame for brains!" shouted Gray. "Well in that case, Fire dragon, ROAR!" I shouted. My flames almost hit Gray, but he melt them with his ice make magic. Soon, Gray and I were neck and neck. We were almost at the mountain. "I'm gonna win this you ice streaker! Fire dragon, BRILLIANT FLAME!" I shouted. Once again, my flame didn't hit Gray. I knew I was going to win, until we both flew our dragons over the mountain. "Yes! Take that Gray!" I shouted. "I won you idiot!" shouted Gray. "Heh, sorry guys. It was a tie." said Robin. "What do you mean it was a tie?! I beat him!" shouted Gray. "Nice try Gray, but I saw it too." said Emma. "Well, crap!" Gray and I said in unison. "(Well, at least Robin's happy now…)" I thought. We all then continued flying.

 **Chapter 40**

 **Itsuki's POV**

Well, eventually made it to the boss battle. But, I never expected to see a evil king with purple skin, no eyes, and had no lower body. "Well, well, well, it looks like I have maggots to squash!" said Gangrel. Chrom appeared next to me and spoke. "This man… I knew him!" said Chrom. "You did?" I asked. "My memory's still fuzzy… But I do know that we have to defeat him!" said Chrom. "Alright! Let's get Tsubasa's sister back!" I said. "Aya… You know what to do… Kill them…" said Gangrel. "Gah…! N-No…! I won't hurt my sister…! I just want you out of my head!" shouted Ayaha. All of a sudden, a sphere of performa came out of Ayaha. "Now's our chance to save her! Let's go Chrom!" I shouted. "Right!" shouted Chrom as he appeared in his sword form. I used Chrom in weapon form to slice away the mirage's performa. Gangrel cried in pain. "You ready guys?" I asked. "Yes! Let's do this!" shouted Touma. We then began to fight the boss mirage.

Chapter 41

Emma's POV

We finally made it to Japan, but something in my gut told me that something was wrong. As we landed our dragons, we saw that the sky was pitch black, and that most of the people were collapsed. I saw a cell phone on the ground and picked it up. As I turned the phone on, a text popped up. (Text messages) "(Hey Touma, it's Maiko. I got Kailey to tiki. Don't worry she's going to be fine. When you guys are done with the battle, come by to Fortuna Entertainment. Bye!)" (Text messages ending) I put the phone in my pocket so i could return it later. "It looks like Kailey's in a company business called Fortuna. Robin, Nica, come with me. I'll search the address on my phone. Let's go!" I said. We then walked up to a building that said, Forutna Entertianment. As we walked in, we went into an elevator. I saw a map on the elevator wall. I read it, and then pushed on the 23rd floor button. As the elevator stopped, we walked in a lobby. "Oh, hello. Did you need something?" said a voice in the distance. A girl who looked about nine years old came up to us wearing a light blue, green, and purple kimono, with brown hair, brown eyes, with a red bow in her hair. "Hi, is the boss of this company here?" I asked. "Oh, yes just take a left to see Maiko. Also, it's nice to meet you three, I'm Memori." replied Memori. "Thanks. I'm Emma, and this is Robin and Nica." I said. "You're welcome." replied Memori. We then took a left to see the boss, Maiko, sitting at her desk. "Hello, welcome to Fortuna Entertainment! Can I help you?" Maiko. "Yes, is a woman named Kailey here?" asked Nica. "Yes so you're her friends? She's in the room behind the blue door." said Maiko. "Thank goodness… Thank you." said Robin. We then went through the blue door.

Chapter 42

Natsu's POV

Well, this was boring… We all just sat down and waited until Emma came back. Luckily, I wasn't board anymore when I heard a screech. "What was that?!" shouted Lissa. I looked above to see some kind of red bird land by us. "Link?! What is that?" shouted Lucy. Henry opened his "Once Upon A Time" book and spoke. "Do you remember the picture I showed you guys with the battle of Hylia? This bird is a Loft Wing. I think Link rode it here." said Henry as he pointed to a picture in his book. Link nodded. "Oh man, I am so sorry Link! We forgot all about you!" shouted Hiccup with a guilty expression on his face. Link stood in silence. "Oh right, I forgot you can't talk… Here." said Henry as he got out a notebook and a pen from his backpack. Lin wrote in the notebook. "It's fine Hiccup. Where's Emma, Robin, and Nica?" wrote Link. "Their looking for Kailey in a company building." said Snow. "Guys I hate to interupt but, someone's coming this way…!" said Corrin. We stared at the sky seeing a black pegasus coming towards us. As it came closer, a woman rode on it with a evil grin on her face. "Well this is a surprise... Now, onto business… Where's Robin?" asked Aversa. I saw Lucina draw her sword. "Aversa?! I thought my father killed you a long time ago!" shouted Lucina. "He did you fool. But thanks to Hades, I'll be able to capture those tacticians and wake Gaea myself!" shouted Aversa. We then began to battle Aversa.

Chapter 43

Itsuki's POV

We managed to get a couple hits on Gangrel. So far we were doing great until, Gangrel started to attack again. "You maggots are starting to get on my nerves…! Die!" shouted Gangrel. Gangrel's head flew off as he attacked us with sharp blades. We quickly dodged them but, I wasn't so lucky. A blade impaled me. "Itsuki! Hang in there!" shouted Chrom. "Gah…! Dammit no…!" I shouted in pain. "(Gah..! I have no choice… Chrom's the only one I can count on to defeat him…!)" I thought. "Chrom!" I shouted. Chrom appeared wielding two swords. "You're end has come!" shouted Chrom. As Chrom attacked Gangrel, I heard Gangrel cry in pain. "No! You maggots! This isn't over!" shouted Gangrel. My vision started to fade. The only thing I remembered was hearing a "Thunk" on the ground, then I collapsed.

Chapter 44

Emma's POV

As we entered the blue door, we saw a ancient garden. We were so amazed by it that, Robin noticed Kailey first. "Kailey! (Sigh..), thank the gods…" said Robin. "Robin! I'd knew you guys would find me!" shouted Kailey as she hugged Robin. "Guys, we need to get back to the others. Let's-!" said Emma as the room started shaking. All of a sudden, Hades appeared. "I knew I'd find you both here!" shouted Hades. "You're not taking us Hades!" shouted Robin as he drew his leven sword. Robin tried to attack Hades, but Hades disappeared and reappeared behind him. "Honestly, you could attack me with more skill you know…" said Hades sarcastically. Kailey stepped forward. "Kailey don't-!" I shouted as Kailey cut in. "don't worry Emma. I know what to do." replied Kailey. Kailey began to sing, until she almost collapsed. "Kailey! Are you okay?!" asked Nica. "I-I'm okay… D-Don't worry… " stammered Kailey. "Ugh… can we stop this "She's fine… Don't worry… Bla, bla, bla stuff already?!" shouted Hades. Hades snapped his fingers, and made Robin and Kailey disappear. "Oh don't worry about them, they'll be dead soon…!" replied Hades. Hades then disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Chapter 45

Chrom's POV

I was extremely worried about Itsuki right now. "Itsuki! Wake up please!" shouted Tsubasa. I heard a groan out of Itsuki. "Guys…?" stammered Itsuki. "Oh thank goodness man… You had us worried for a second there…" said Touma. "Ugh… What happened…?" asked Itsuki. "We beat him dude! You should have seen Chrom take him down!" said Touma. I helped Itsuki up. "Thanks Chrom." said Itsuki. "Hey Chrom, when you came out of weapon form, How come I felt so weak?" asked Itsuki. "Perhaps when you summoned Chrom to help you… maybe it drained you're magic." said Cain. Itsuki's phone rang. "Wait… what?!" said Itsuki as he read a text from Tiki. "Itsuki, what's wrong?" asked Tsubasa. Itsuki looked at his phone with a worried expression on his face. "Kailey's friends came to get her but, one of Kailey's friends got captured along with her!" shouted Itsuki. "What?! We gotta go help her!" said Tsubasa. We all then began to run to Fortuna Office.

Chapter 46

Robin's POV

(Sigh…), why does this always happen to us? Once again we get captured… As I came to, I saw Kailey collapsed on the ground next to me. I rushed to her side. "R-Robin…?" stammered Kailey. "It's okay Kailey. We're safe for now." I replied. We both sat up. "(Sigh…), no luck. I don't have my tome or my leven sword…" I said. Kailey looked down and saw Aqua's pendent still around her neck. "(Sigh…), I'm sorry Robin. I'm the reason we got captured… I-If only i wasn't so afraid…" Kailey replied. I gave Kailey a reassuring smile. "It's okay Kailey. You know, this is the first time that we got captured together." I said. "Heh, I guess so huh?" replied Kailey. Kailey looked at her pendent once more. "Robin, there's something I need to tell you… Aqua's pendent has tremendous power, but it comes at a price…" explained Kailey. "What kind of price?" I asked. "If I sing Aqua's song long enough, I could disintegrate… In other words, I'll die…" said Kailey. "You'll-?! No Kailey, if Gaea and Grima do get resurrected, I won't let you do that! We couldn't bear to lose you." I replied. "Okay Robin." Kailey replied. "You know, both of you are better off dead… Oh wait, you will be…" said Hades as he appeared in front of us. "W-What do you want Hades?! You won't be able to-!" said Kailey. Hades waved his hand, as Kailey collapsed. I caught her just in time before she hit the ground. "There that should make you quite. Now, we just need a single drop of blood from each of you to awake the earth mother…" said Hades. "I won't let you! You're not going to get away with this Hades!" I shouted. "Hmph! Is that so…? We'll see about that…" said Hades. Hades got out my leven sword. "Heheh, you know Robin, this is a nice sword. I wonder, does it really do damage to a fell blood?" said Hades. Hades blasted me with my leven sword. "GAH!" I shouted. Lightning filled my entire body. I tried to sit up as I coughed up blood. "I-Is that all you got…?" I stammered. Hades gave me a smerk. "I'm just getting started…" replied Hades.

Chapter 47

Emma's POV

Kailey and Robin got captured…! We ran outside to tell everyone the news, until I bumped into someone. "Oh, I-I'm so very sorry! Are you okay?" asked Tsubasa. The girl helped me up. "I'm fine. Sorry I'm in a hurry. Our friends got kidnapped." I replied. "Hold on, are you Kailey's friend?" asked Itsuki. "Yeah wait,... I recognize you... you're from my son's video game…" I said. "We're in a video game? Well, I'm not a gamer but,..." said Itsuki. "Nevermind. I'll explain once we tell my friends. Come on!" I replied. As we all ran to tell Henry and the others, I got a call on my phone. "Hello?" I answered. "Emma! Where the bloody hell are you?! We just defeated somebody! Did you get Kailey yet?!" asked Hook. "Bad news, Robin and Kailey are in danger. I got some new friends to help. Just stay where you are." I said.

Meanwhile Hook and the others…

"Everyone, Robin and Kailey got captured. Emma's on her way with more help." said Hook. Lissa then noticed something. "Hey guys, where's Natsu?" asked Lissa. Everyone realized that Natsu was gone along with his dragon and Happy. "Natsu you idiot!" shouted Gray.

Meanwhile Natsu and Happy…

"Natsu, where are we going?" asked Happy. Natsu clenched his fist. "We're gonna go save Kailey and Robin! Let's go Happy!" shouted Natsu.

Chapter 48

Natsu's POV

We were close to where Robin and Kailey were at. Although it took us awhile to reach our destination. When we finally reached our location, I saw a sign over the horizon. "Greece?" asked Happy. "Hold on, Percy told me about this place. He said the earth mother was once here." I replied. Happy noticed something on the horizon. "Natsu, look at that temple!" said Happy. I landed Inferno and went over to the nearby temple. "Dragon Slayer, this is the temple of Athena…" said a voice in the distance. A woman appeared wearing a black dress. "Who are you?!" I shouted. "Don't worry, I'm here to help you. Hades and the two you seek are inside this temple. Also, I found this on my way." said Persefone. The woman gave me a magic tome. "Go, save your friends." replied Persefone. The woman disappeared. As we walked through the temple, it wasn't hard to track Kailey's sent. So I followed my nose to find Kailey and Robin.

Meanwhile Robin, Kailey, and Hades…

Robin's POV

Everything was hurting so bad in my body. "I think enough of your blood is spilt for now. Let's see if this sword does the same to your sister…" said Hades. I stood in front of Kailey, protecting her. "You want to hurt her? Go ahead, over my dead body!" I shouted. "Hmph! That's some talk for someone who's unarmed… Let's see how long you can hold out!" shouted Hades. I braced myself for the worst until,... "You stay away from them!" shouted Natsu. "N-Natsu?" I said shocked. Natsu looked at Hades and spoke. "Listen up Hades,... If you ever torture Robin, Kailey, or anyone else, I'll beat your butt a million times over!" shouted Natsu.

Chapter 49

Natsu's POV

"Robin, let me handle Hades for you…!" I said. "No Natsu, I got him. Just get Kailey and get out of here." said Robin. "Robin no, it's too dangerous-!" I replied as Robin cut in. "I'll be fine! Just get out of here!" shouted Robin. I hesitated but, I threw Robin the magic tome I had. "Here, use this." I replied. Robin gave me a smile. "Thanks Natsu. Now go." Robin replied. I picked up Kailey and carefully carried her in my arms. "Robin,... you better be alive when I get back with help." I replied. "I will. Get going!" said Robin. I did what Robin told me to do. I got on my dragon with Kailey in my arms. Happy flew by me and spoke. "You lovvvvve her!" said Happy. "Shut up Happy!" I shouted. A few hours later, I still flew my dragon. I heard a whimper out of Kailey. "Natsu, is Kailey okay?" asked Happy. "N-No…!" stammered Kailey. "I think she's having a nightmare." I replied. I moved a strand of Kailey's brown hair out of her eyes. Kailey's eyes fluttered open. "N-Natsu…?" stammered Kailey. "It's alright Kailey. You're safe." I said. "Where's Robin…?" asked Kailey. "Robin's fighting Hades right now…" I replied. "(Robin, stay alive. You hear…?!)" I thought.

Chapter 50

Robin's POV

I'm always ready for another battle. Okay, maybe I wasn't before but, Natsu helped me out by giving me that tome he had. "Well, what are you waiting for?" I said. Hades threw a fireball at me. I quickly dodged it and charged my magic at Hades. Hades fell to the ground. I then held my head in pain. "Gah…! W-What's this voice in my head?!" I shouted. "Heh… Very clever Grima… Having Robin use your magic…" said Hades. I felt extremely dizzy. "Heheheh… You truly are pathetic Robin…" said a voice in the distance. A figure appeared, looking exactly like me. I knew right then my doppleganger was Grima. "I guess you never knew… Grima was alive all along…" said Hades. "I already knew. I defeated you three years ago. How are you back?!" I shouted. Grima gave me a evil smile. "You do remember that our hearts are linked correct? When you were defeated along with me, you came back to life." explained Grima. "Yeah so?" I replied. "It means I came to life as well. In other words, you and Kailey cannot live without my heart." said Grima.

Chapter 51

Kailey's POV

We were still flying back to Japan. Although,... I was so worried about Robin. Would he be okay? Natsu noticed his dragon, Inferno, was getting tired. Inferno gave out a tired rawr. "I know buddy, hold on." said Natsu. We landed in a nearby country. "Here. How about we rest here for a while?" asked Natsu. I nodded in response. I walked over to a nearby sign. The language was different so I couldn't read it. Then I thought about my notebook. I pulled out my notebook and turned to a section of it. I read my notes as I read the sign. Being in this world, I've been studying Emma's world when I was in Ylisse. "This is written in Hindi… Natsu, I think we're in India." I said. "India? Never heard of it." replied Natsu. We then walked through the town. Over the horizon, we saw a palace. "That's a pretty big palace. You think someone they're will help us?" asked Natsu. "I'm not sure… but, I'm royalty so maybe I could talk with someone they're." I replied. Natsu looked at me in shock. "You're royalty?! A Princess, a Queen?!" shouted Natsu. "Well, yes I am royalty. I'm the queen of Ylisse. I'm married to Chrom remember? He took up the throne three years ago." I explained. Natsu then got on his knees. "Gah! P-Please forgive me Queen Kailey! I never knew you were a-!" said Natsu until I cut in. "It's alright Natsu. And please, just Kailey is fine. Okay?" I replied. "A-Alright… Well, we should get some food for the flight." replied Natsu. We then walked through town to buy some food.

Chapter 52

Itsuki's POV

Our new friends introduced us to their friends. "We gotta go save Robin and Kailey!" said Henry. "Well, let's go! Who knows if Gaea has awoken yet…" said Percy. Now, I never knew that Emma and her friends would be riding dragons. I didn't feel like flying a dragon so, I traveled with Percy and the others on the Argo 2, with Tsubasa and my friends. Jason helped control the winds so we could get to Greece.

Meanwhile Robin, Hades, and Grima…

"Are you saying that we have to let you live just so Kailey and I can live?!" shouted Robin. "Yes you fool…" said Hades. Grima walked up to Hades. "I'm powerless in this state. So, I'm going to need your power Hades…" said Grima. "What?! I'll never give you my-!" shouted Hades. Hades then disintegrated. I could feel Grima's power getting stronger. Grima turned towards me. At that point the only thing that was on my mind was, "Run." So I ran out of the temple. I then kept running, knowing Grima was on my trail.

Chapter 53

Natsu's POV

After Kailey and I bought food, we began to fly to Japan. A few hours later, we saw more dragons heading our way. "Hey Natsu, isn't that…?" asked Kailey. "Yeah, it's Emma and the others." I replied. I flew over to Emma and her dragon Swansong. "Natsu you idiot! What were you thinking?!" shouted Gray as he flew by me. "I had to save Kailey! Robin told me too!" I shouted. "Kailey, over here!" shouted Itsuki. Kailey looked over at the Argo 2. "Itsuki! How'd you get here?" asked Kailey. "We decided to come. I'm glad you're safe!" said Itsuki. "Natsu, where is Robin now?" asked Emma. "He's in Greece. We gotta go help him defeat Hades." I replied. We the continued flying, heading to Greece once again.

Chapter 54

Robin's POV

I kept running but, I knew that this wouldn't keep me safe from Grima. "(Robin, this is stupid! What are you doing?!)" I told myself. I stopped running. There was only one thing I could do now. I got out my tome, filled with Grima's cursed magic. Grima appeared next to me. "You didn't get very far…" said Grima. "How about we finish this once and for all?" I said. "Heheheh… You think you can kill me? You're a fool Robin…" replied Grima. "Grima, stop this!" shouted Kailey. I looked at the sky above me, and saw Emma and the others. I then noticed Kailey riding my dragon Grimreap. "Kailey?! What are you doing here?!" I shouted. I then looked at Natsu. "Natsu! I trusted you to keep her safe!" I shouted. "I know but, we're here to help!" said Natsu. We all then began to battle Grima.

Chapter 55

Robin's POV

We all charged at Grima. "You all are fools…" said Grima. All of a sudden, risen surrounded us. "Come on everyone! We can defeat him!" I shouted. Regina killed ten risen with a huge fireball. Itsuki, along with Chrom in weapon form, defeated twenty risen. Natsu killed fifty risen with his "Fire Dragon, Wing Attack." Percy defeated fifteen risen with water from a nearby lake. "Gah!" shouted Annabeth. Percy noticed Annabeth in pain. "Annabeth! Don't let any of you're blood reach the ground!" shouted Percy. But, it was too late. The ground shook as the grass below all of us changed form into a woman. "Now… You will all die…" said Gaea. All of a sudden, we heard singing in the distance. I looked at Kailey as she was singing. "Kailey stop! You'll die if you do this!" I shouted. Kailey ignored me as she kept singing. "(You are the oceans gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach, yet the waters ever change flowing like time, the path is yours to climb… In endless dreams countless realms collide, hope falls only to rise like the changing tide, but all dreams come to an end just whispers on the wind… Sing with me one last time for light's sacrifice, endless dawn came but not without a price, lost in the waves down there flows a pale blue stone, I think... of you... all alone…)" sang Kailey. Everyone then noticed that Kailey's power was freezing the risen, Grima, and Gaea in place. Hiccup looked at Kailey in amazement until, he noticed Kailey was about to collapse. "Toothless, go down, hurry!" shouted Hiccup. Toothless did as he was told. As Toothless landed, Hiccup quickly got off his dragon, and caught Kailey before she hit the ground. "I got ya Kailey…, I got ya…" said Hiccup. "(Kailey, why did you…?! Grima, you will pay!)" I thought to myself.

Chapter 56

Robin's POV

"(Kailey! No, Kailey… What were you thinking?!)" I thought. Henry noticed Kailey in Hiccup's arms. "Kailey! Lissa, Sakura, Elise, help her!" shouted Henry. "R-Right!" said Sakura. Lissa, Sakura, and Elise ran up to heal Kailey, but their magic didn't work. "I-I'm sorry everyone… But, I had to save you guys…" stammered Kailey. Kailey was beginning to disintegrate. "Chrom…, Lucina…, Morgan…, Robin…, mother…, everyone…, I'm sorry…" stammered Kailey. Kailey began to close her eyes. "Kailey! Please, stay with us! You can't die now! (Sniff…), please, don't go…!" shouted Henry. I noticed Kailey, and I knew what I had to do. I looked at Grima in rage. "Grima, draw you're weapon! We end this now!" I shouted.

Chapter 57

Robin's POV

Kailey's magic wore off for Grima. "Heh, very well Robin… We shall end this!" shouted Grima. "Toothless, stay with Kailey. I'm going to help Robin." said Hiccup. Toothless hesitated, mostly because he worried about Hiccup in the battlefield. Toothless gave a worried rawr. "Toothless,... Alright, come on." replied Hiccup. Hiccup got on Toothless to fight the battle. "(I think I know what to do… Grima said that Kailey and I share the same heart… So, to defeat Grima, Gaea, and to save Kailey, I'll have to fully sacrifice myself.)" I thought. At that moment, I picked a wrong time to think. Grima's dark magic engulfed me. Then, I wasn't myself anymore… I attack Emma. "Robin, what's wrong with you?!" shouted Emma. Grima's/my sword strike towards Emma, made her drop her sword. "(You were foolish to challenge me… Now watch, as your friend suffers!)" shouted Grima. I then thought about the vision in my dream with me and Emma fighting. "No! You're not going to win Grima!" I shouted. I then used my magic to teleport Emma's sword in her hand. "No! You fool! Do you realize what you've done?!" shouted Grima. Emma looked at me/Grima in shock. "Emma, I need you to kill me!" I shouted.

Chapter 58

Emma's POV

"What?! Are you crazy?! You'll die if I-!" I shouted until Robin cut in. "That's the only way to defeat Grima, Gaea, and to save Kailey! Don't hesitate, just do it! Trust me!" shouted Robin. I thought about it. I never would do that to my friend! Why?! Why is he telling me to do this to him?! "There's no time! Hurry!" shouted Robin. "Alright! I-I'm sorry! This'll hurt…!" I shouted. I impaled Robin/Grima with my sword. "GAH! NO YOU FOOLS! YOU WILL ALL-!" shouted Grima as he disappeared. "This… was not… supposed to happen…" said Gaea as she disappeared. "Ngh…! T-Thanks Emma…" stammered Robin. Robin almost collapsed until I caught him. I then layed Robin on the green grass below us. "R-Robin… Why? Why…?! You didn't have to do this!" I cried. "I know… And I'm sorry… But, there was no other way…" stammered Robin. Tears were streaming down Robin's face, as I looked at Robin with sadness in my eyes.

Chapter 59

Kailey's POV

For a minute, I thought I was dead. Until I heard Emma's voice shouting Robin's name in sadness. I fluttered my eyes open as I saw Henry, Lissa, Sakura, and Elise looking at me. "Oh, t-thank goodness you're alright! Here, let me help you up." said Sakura. Sakura helped me on my feet. "Thank you Sakura. You know, you remind me of myself with your kindness." I replied. "Oh, y-you think so? Thank you." said Sakura. "Lissa, get over here quick!" shouted Emma. Lissa ran over to Emma. I then noticed Emma was crying. I ran over to Emma. "Emma, what's wrong? Is everything okay? (Gasp!), R-Robin…?!" I said. Robin looked at me with relief. "K-Kailey… You're alive… Thank the gods…" stammered Robin. "No… Please, tell me you didn't-!" I cried as Robin cut in. "I'm sorry… It was the only way to save you…" stammered Robin. Everyone ran over to us as they all saw Robin with shock. "Robin! No, no, no! You can't leave me again!" shouted Henry as he hugged Robin. "No… y-you can't die!" shouted Itsuki. Chrom appeared out of weapon form, and as he saw Robin, memories rushed through him. "(Gasp!), Robin!" shouted Chrom as he came towards us. "C-Chrom… you got your memory back…" stammered Robin. "Heh, yes I do…" replied Chrom as he held back a sob. "Robin? No, you didn't…" stammered Regina. Robin looked at me and spoke. "Kailey… I know you don't sing in front of so many people but,... Could you sing for me…?" asked Robin. I was shocked. "Y-Yeah…" I said as I held back a sob. "(Please, don't cry… because you are my life… You are everything… for everyone… Why does our hearts still beat… Why do we say goodbye… Because we know, it's the end of the world… The world ended when you said… Goodbye…)" I sang. I looked at Robin, now disappeared efore my eyes. "(Sob), Goodbye… Robin…" I stammered. I then hugged Chrom for comfort as I began crying. "(Kailey… don't cry…)" I heard someone say. "R-Robin…?!" I stammered. "(It's okay Kailey… We'll meet again… In a better life…)" said Robin. "Heh, everyone, it's okay… Robin's in a better place…" I said. "You're right…" said Emma. I then noticed Robin's tactation coat on the ground. I picked up his coat and went over to Henry. "Henry, don't cry… he's happy now…" I said. "But, he was my brother…! How will I remember him…?!" stammered Henry. I took Robin's coat and put it on Henry. "Now, it's a little big on you but, if you wear this, you'll always remember that Robin is here with you." I replied. "Thank you Kailey…!" said Henry as he hugged me.

Chapter 60

Nica then opened portals to everyone's realms. Itsuki and his friends went back to Japan. Hiccup and his friends and the dragons went back to Berk. Corrin and his friends went back to Hoshido and Nohr. Link went back to Hyrule. Natsu and the other Fairy Tail wizards went back to Magnolia. Kailey, Chrom, Nica, and the others went back to Ylisse. And Emma, Henry, Regina, and their friends went back to Storybrooke. Everyone then celebrated of the victories that they've won and shared the adventures they've been on.

Epilogue 

Henry was in his room looking at the stars in the night sky. "Hey, Robin. Hope you're doing okay. I miss you." said Henry. Henry then got in his bed. Henry rolled over on his right side of his bed, looking at his brother's tactation coat hung up in his closet. "(Hey, Henry. I'm doing alright. Also, take care of my coat for me. Heh, well, I'll see you again someday.)" Robin thought to himself.

Authors Note

I hope you've enjoyed Return To Storybrooke. This is the last book in the Awoken In Storybrooke series. I hope to write more in the future. - Author: FEAZeldagamer2247


End file.
